Ghost of Emma Swan
by realJane91
Summary: Emma Swan is dead for three weeks, everybody searches for their savior. No words on the calls and just a desperate call from her. Regina & Henry can see her ghost. No one knew what happened but it will reveal the secrets. Regina is secretly in love with Emma. - SWANQUEEN -
1. Prologue

**A/N: Don't kill me. This idea popped out. I don't know if you like this story. Trigger Warning: Major Character Death. **

**All mistakes are mine. Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT. **

* * *

**Prologue: The Mystery of Emma Swan's Disappearance**

In the night of her 30th birthday, Emma celebrated her birthday with close friends and family at her place with her son, Henry. For her, she felt happy that she found her family among her best friend, Ruby. Surrounding herself in the apartment, she watched the people who chatted, laughed, danced and played the board games and she felt more loved. When time ended for her celebration with the family and friends, they left with a lot of hugs and kisses. Until, she closed her door to end her night and decided to get some sleep.

The night came and went smoothly until the ramblings in her apartment, Emma shot up in the bed and heard some noises in the living room. She decided to get up and get her weapon to investigate in her place. Until somebody knocked her head with the vase and Emma fell down on the floor. The killer dragged her to the car and drove away to somewhere.

In Emma's thoughts, she was dreaming about some place that she cherished when she was younger in her foster life. She remembered how it happened when she got scared and pain. Emma couldn't get it out from anything she barely wanted to be alive. The engine was off and interrupted her thoughts to reminisce her memories.

The killer got her in the old cabin and tied her on the chair with the ropes. He waited for her to wake up and beat her out of anything he barely received from the white savior. He mischievously smiled on his plans. He strode out and drove away.

Couple hours later, Emma woke up in the living room, looked around and went panicked. Her heart went down in her stomach and she couldn't stand to fight herself. Her back of the head was bleeding from the vase. She had a headache but worst of all, she was stuck on the chair with the tight ropes and couldn't get out with something sharp to free herself.

The killer came back to the cabin after Emma woke up. He walked inside and saw her awake. He smiled at the blonde savior and got a glare from her. In his thoughts, he was ready to murder her with a weapon.

Emma stared at her killer, pressed her lips shut and waited for a shoe to drop on the floor. She felt nervous while the killer got closer in front of her and knew something went bad. The killer shot a bullet in the weapon toward Emma's heart and watched her falling down slowly. The pool of blood went dark on the floor. He wiped his fingerprints on the weapon and got her fingerprints on it then left them in the living room as a crime scene. He smiled and left the cabin. He never came back to that place or Storybrooke. The car was disappearing from the sight of the cabin and had been gone.

Three weeks later, the mystery of Emma Swan's disappearance went rage with the townspeople included David, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Henry and unexpected for Regina to be involved. They searched every inches of the town and forest. No words on the calls, no warnings and just a desperate call from Emma Swan. No one knew what happened to their savior. They kept searching until they find her. It's just a mystery for them to find a truth on Emma Swan's disappearance. The town went in the distress and in the grey of hope.

In the cabin, Emma died from gunshot wound, her spirit just appeared and woke up out of the blue. She looked around then found her body on the floor, gaped in shock and she realized that she died. In her thoughts, she had to find someone to talk but one problem is that she is a ghost to everybody. So, Emma made up by her decision to go see Regina for the last choice. She was desperate about how it happened to her and didn't remember everything from the beginning to the end of her death.

* * *

**A/N: I will post Chapter 1 next. If you want to be involved on this story then I can let you write a chapter on your own to connect through from the beginning to the end. Will it be fun? Pm me?  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Trigger Warning: Blood and Major Character Death**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Something Moved**

In the mayoral manor, Henry was on the couch watching TV and eating popcorn. He moped around in the house since his birthmother's disappearance. He cried in his bed every night when he needed her badly and found a solace in his adoptive mother's arms on his bed every night. He won't let her go at once and wanted her to stay with him until they find Emma. He knew that he had to do something to rescue her from the chaos. Until, something moved from his eyes and he turned around then gaped in awe. He dropped the bowl into a shattered pieces of the glass on the floor.

Emma appeared in her ghost, waved her hand and smiled. Henry stood still and stared at her like he saw a ghost. How can it been for him to see her. Emma tilted her head and strode toward him until they stood to face each other. Henry reached his hand on her shoulder but it went through the air. He gasped loudly and looked at her. The desperate but sadness in her emerald eyes were in pain for him to see.

"Hi kid." Emma smiled sadly. He shook his head and blinked several times then finally saw his birthmother in her spirit.

"Emma, what are you? But how?" He stuttered.

"Before you freak out, I will explain everything about me so you have to find your mom for me then get her here." She said. He nodded then paused to run toward his mother and spoke up, "Will you be here?" Emma chuckled and nodded. He got his confirmation then ran for his life to get his mom from Town Hall. Emma sighed and walked around inside the manor for while until they got back soon.

Henry went rage by his running toward the Town Hall. Finally, he barged into the office and saw his mother startled. He breathed hard and told her everything. Regina gaped in shock and went with him in 5 minutes flat to get home.

* * *

Emma heard the car and waited in the living room. Henry got out and tugged Regina to come into the living room. Emma turned and looked at Regina. He smiled sheepishly. Regina nearly fainted when she saw her love of the life standing there like a ghost.

"Em- Emma?" Regina whispered. Emma nodded. Henry felt sad about her spirit.

"Mom, I told you. She is here." Henry looked at his mom.

"How?" A brunette woman replied.

"Regina, I don't know how but I found myself to be a ghost."

"But you are alive, Emma."

"Mom, you go ahead to touch her."

"Ok." Regina walked toward and touched her but it went through the air. She gaped in the shock.

"Emma, you are a ghost."

"Yes Regina. I am."

"How?"

"Stop saying how! I'm confused with myself but I just found out that I died." Emma frowned.

"Ma, you – died?" Henry stuttered. Regina was in shock when Emma said it.

"Emma, how can we see you as a ghost?" Regina asked.

"I don't know. I already tested on my parents and they can't see me at all. Even Ruby." Emma said.

"Ma. Did you go to Mr. Gold?" Henry nervously asked. Emma shook her head.

Regina went to sit down for few minutes and felt like she was dreaming but it was not. Emma waited. Henry went to comfort her.

"You both have to find a truth about how it happened to me." Emma begged.

Both mother and son nodded. Emma smiled and told them that she will guide them to the destination where she died.

* * *

In a couple hours later, Regina and Henry stopped by the old cabin. Emma appeared again and smiled sadly. The Mills got out and walked toward the door. Until the blonde stopped them from coming in the cabin. She decided to explain her situation.

"Regina and Henry, you have to be patient with me but it was awful inside there. I don't want you to freak out on the smell or blood."

"Oh… I think I am staying here and Mom, you go." Henry scrunched his nose. Regina and Emma nodded.

Regina went inside and looked around inside the cabin until she stepped on the pool of blood on her heels. She looked down and held her hand on her mouth when she saw her body lying down and the blood on the floor. She was crying and ran outside toward her car. Henry went after her and comforted her. She wrapped herself in a ball and cried. Emma watched them in silence.

They speak no words. The silence were still in air. They were in their thoughts by no words. They actually felt sad. The sunset came down and they decided to take care of everything for Emma to be buried and planned to tell everyone in the town. Henry saw her body and blood then helped his mom to carry a body to the car for hospital morgue. Emma just stood and vanished in the air until they will see each other again.

* * *

**A/N: Next on chapter 2. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some of the reviews said that this story might have no happy ending. Oh.. You have to find out. Did I say "NO MAGIC" in the short summary? Figure it out again. (Winks) By the way, there is no curse at this time. But Magic? You find out. (Evil Laugh)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What's The Verdict?**

The next day, Emma appeared in a brunette woman's bedroom, walked to the bed and watched her sleeping in the peace. She wondered if Regina had feelings for her. But she was clueless that her secret crush had a journal on the nightstand and it was disappointment for her to get that journal to read her secrets. She felt a pull toward her everyday before she died. Sometimes, Emma wanted to rewind back to the beginning where she was alive at that time when she was celebrating with her family and friends. For her, if she got bored then she would escape to Regina's mansion to admit her feelings toward her.

She knew that it was too late to tell her. In her tears, everything fell apart in her life since she screwed up on her life that no one knew except Ruby, her best friend. Emma didn't notice Henry to show up at the doorway of his mom's bedroom and watched Regina while she had some thoughts until he spoke up in a quiet tone.

"Hello Ma. What are you doing here?"

"Hi kid, I am watching her sleeping but I know it is creepy to do that." Emma tilted her head at him. He nodded and continued speaking.

"I know Ma. I have a question for you. Don't lie to me." He was in his serious tone. They didn't know that Regina was awake but her eyes are shut and she heard the entire conversation between her son and secret lover.

"Yeah, kid. What is it?" Emma turned and looked at him while she was sitting on the end of the bed. Regina didn't feel anything on her bed and waited for a pin to drop it on the floor.

"Do you love her?" Henry asked and crossed his arms. Regina held her breath while Emma was giving some pause before she answered his question. She looked back at the adoptive mother then back to him.

"Yes, I do love her. I didn't know how I do love her but it's true." Emma smiled.

"How long do you realize that you love my mom?" He replied.

"Since that night we first met after our arrival." She laughed. Regina loved the sound of her laughter. Her heart fluttered. Henry shook his head and spoke again.

"Oh. Ma, I see. Do you wish that you go back when you were alive?" The women flinched at the word, 'alive'. Emma bent her head down and let her tears out.

"Yes. I wished I can rewind back and run to her then tell her that I love her. But it's too late." Emma whispered. Their hearts clenched in the pain when Emma spoke.

"Ma, you already said it in your actions few months. Don't forget that I am a good observant." They laughed except Regina.

"It's my turn to ask you a question." He nodded and waved his hand to continue.

"How long did you—search for my absence?" Emma nervously asked. Regina felt her tears dripping on her face and still held her moans. Henry looked down on the floor and whispered loudly.

"It's been three weeks since your disappearance. I'm sorry that we didn't find you then." Emma gaped in shock when she heard the words, 'three weeks'. She felt angry but sad at same time because she was dead for three weeks and she hadn't been found. Emma nodded and told him that she need some time so she vanished in air.

Regina woke up, cried in her pillow and shook her body on the bed. Henry walked toward the bed, crawled up to his mom and hugged her tightly. She snuggled with him and they cried together.

* * *

In couple hours later, Regina and Henry woke up, kept them busy around inside the house and spent their time to plan a proper funeral for Emma. Before continuing on the plans, Regina decided to take a town council meeting to announce on Emma's death. She got dressed and called the secretary to post the announcement for town council meeting at 1pm. Henry got himself to be involved with the plans that they made. They left their house to the town hall. In their thoughts about the event from yesterday, they discussed about finding a justice for Emma Swan.

In town hall, the citizens came in and went to get their seats. Henry stood beside his mom and waited for the citizens to stop their bantering. Regina looked around until she found Mary Margaret and David in the corner behind the doors. She waved them to come next to her son and waited for the citizens to get their seat. The clock went to strike at 1pm. Regina stood up, felt nervous about her announcement and started to speak in her mayor tone. Henry kept watching on the citizens' expressions while he was standing between his mom and grandparents.

"Hello, thank you for coming here. I'm afraid that I brought the bad news. I knew you all, the citizens of Storybrooke helped Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, Henry and I to search for Emma's disappearance. Before you bawl or do something stupid, I suggest you to calm down and take a silence once I finish my speech. Is that clear?" They nodded in a quiet tone. Mary Margaret and David held in their arms and listened to the mayor's speech. Regina smiled sadly and continued. Henry held her hand until the town meeting was over.

"Yesterday, I got a news from my son, Henry who was staying at home alone. He found Emma." The citizens included Ruby, Mary Margaret and David gaped in shock.

"We realized that we had seen her ghost and she told us to find her body. We did. She is in the morgue since few hours ago. I'm afraid that I announce that Emma died from the gunshot wound in her heart. No one knew what happened before or after she died. I will inform Acting Sheriff to investigate with my approval. It is starting now. And I'm sorry. Before I dismiss this meeting, I would like to discuss about the proper funeral for our beloved Sheriff. Please let Mary Margaret, David and me know. Thank you. You're dismissed." She said.

The citizens were crying included Mary Margaret, David and Ruby in their torn hearts in the group hug. Henry ran toward hugging his mom by her waist. They mourned her in the silence. No one left at all. No words at all. They were still lamenting her life.

They didn't notice Emma standing in the corner on the stage where Regina stood in the center. She watched them crying and felt her heart clenched in the pain because of their mourning on her life. She finally let her tears out, looked at Regina and Henry to see her but they didn't. She vanished in the air.

The silence paused in the air. The citizens left the town hall and went home all day. Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Ruby and Regina stayed behind and discussed about the funeral. Regina was willingly to pay the funeral and others agreed. No noises but just words from their mouths to speak.

* * *

**A/N: You have to figure it out about the killer's identify. Remember I said "HE" in Prologue? You have to find out by yourself. Good luck. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: The Chapter 3 is here. You know who this killer is. It's easy. Tell me who is it and if you're correct then I will post Chapter 4 this week. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Killer Revealed His Secret Plan**

_\- Three weeks earlier before Emma's death -_

During the afternoon, a man is scheming on the plans, his thoughts were disturbing him for a while and he shivered with his obsessive mind with the only and one Regina Mills. He lusted for her all years since she moved in Storybrooke in 5 years ago. He remembered their first meeting in the town council meeting. He mischievously smiled. He looked over his plans to kill the savior and threw a knife on the picture of the gorgeous Emma Swan in her uniform from her retired years as a solider for US. Army Force. He just wanted to strangle on that blonde thief.

In his mind, he wanted to have Regina Mills to be his wife and live with her. He desired her personality, body, and laughter. It made him feel more attracted to her. He wondered if she had feelings for him. But he found out that Regina is more attracted to Emma Swan since they first met on the porch on that night when the blonde woman brought Henry home. He wanted to crush the savior's heart for good.

Since, he was watching their moves and taking pictures of them everyday in 24/7. He went crazy over his plans to get his desire and started to do his work in his secret office. In his first thought, he went to get his revenge on Emma. He's sure that he had his plans on back-up if something went into chaos. He just wanted his lover to know that he really love her but not a blonde thief.

He strode inside his office, looked at the picture with the darts on the blonde's face on the wall and got his equipment to be ready for Emma's birthday. He was ready to kill her with only and one gun he owed in years. He smiled evilly. He went out and drove to the cabin in the woods, most of the townspeople didn't know that the cabin existed for years and he found that place while he was on his free time before Emma arrived. He dumped everything in the living room and sat down on the couch. He glanced over the clock, it was 6pm. He knew that it's time to go for celebrating on Emma's birthday and he changed his clothes into a business attire like he worked in Storybrooke Daily Newspaper. Finally, he left the cabin and drove away to Emma's apartment.

He knocked on the door, somebody opened and let him come in. He avoided his actions toward everyone so they won't suspect on him. He kept his plans in the silent and kept mingling with everyone like normal. He knew everybody in his heart until he saw Emma walking toward Regina and Henry and they chatted for few hours.

He sneered at the sweet moment when Regina laughed and touched Emma's forearm while they were pretending to be friendly toward each other. He waited until the time stroke for them to go home. He went into the bathroom and held his breath until he heard Emma spoke to herself alone in the room. He knew it's soon for her to sleep for two hours. He glanced over the clock on the bathroom wall and it went for two hours.

He smiled and got out from the bathroom. He searched for something solid to hit her head and found the vase then looked around to see Emma standing near the stairs. Finally, he threw the vase to hit her, she fell down on the floor and he saw the blood. He sighed and worked on his plan to drag her into the cabin. So he did his hard way and left her on the chair with the ropes around her.

"My plan is to get you killed. My plans are working at this minute. I will be right back in one hour. I will see you soon." He sneered then left the cabin.

* * *

He drove away to Emma's apartment and came in with his cleaning supplies to wash away on the carpet with the blood stain and sweep the shattered pieces of the vase. He went to inspect on the carpet and he was satisfied with his innocence. He went out and smiled. He came back to the cabin and saw Emma awake. He smiled and walked toward her then pocketed out his gun. He pointed to her heart and continued to talk.

"You stole my love and messed up on my plans to get her to love me. It's supposed to be me but it was not you at all. I hate you for it. You're a grateful savior to my love and what did you do to me!? I wished that you're not here and take my love away!" He screamed and shot her in the heart twice.

He watched the blonde falling down on the floor and the pool of blood spilled on the floor. He felt his weight of the burden on him to gain it and decided to wipe his fingerprints on the gun and put the crime scene on her and blamed her for a murder. He knew that the crime scene look like that somebody murdered her. He smiled and left the crime scene. He drove away until he found a place to be closer to his lover.

While, he finished his plans, decided to be a distressed person and helped Regina, Henry, Mary Margaret, David and Ruby to find their savior. He hid his smile and waited for somebody to find her. It went three weeks later, he kept watching them in town and moping for their savior to come back and he was happy that his plans worked.

Until, he watched his lover to fall apart and cry for her secret lover, Emma, he was angry for Regina on paying attention to him and his seduction on her. He broke his glass and screamed for a life until he stopped. He waited longer until Regina needed him to comfort her but it never happened. He hated it at all. He wanted his lover to know that he loved her and wanted her into his life. All the plans to seduce her was not working at all. He watched her to mourn on the savior. He hated Emma Swan. He sneered and threw a knife on the picture of Emma Swan. He wanted to stab her more times than just shot her twice. He just hated her.

* * *

**A/N: Creepy but Obsessive Man. Spooky.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Emma's Body Vanished**

In the morning, Dr. Whale went to the morgue to inspect on Emma Swan's body, strode toward the doors and pulled out the door on Emma's body. He widened his eyes and saw the empty gurney. He panicked and roamed on the doors of the bodies. He couldn't find her body and swallowed a lump in his throat. He ran out from the morgue, the nurses were confused about his behavior from the morgue toward the hallways of the hospital. He got in his office and dialed Regina on the phone. He waited for the response.

"Hello This is Regina Mills speaking."

"Hi. This is Doctor Whale. I have a urgent to tell you and please come here in my office." Dr. Whale calmed himself down and spoke in a manner. On other line, Regina was confused at his tone and spoke up, "All right, I will be there in 15 minutes." He was relieved and said, "Ok. See you then." They hung up.

Dr. Whale looked up and stared at the wall for longer. He reeled his thoughts in the wheel. He should tell her about the body of Emma Swan. In his thought, it was "Hello Madame Mayor, I'm afraid to tell you about Emma Swan. Her body vanished and I couldn't find hers in the morgue. I am afraid that somebody took her body." He can't do that to her because he knew her attraction with Emma Swan for longer.

The 15 minutes were over, Regina knocked on his door, and Dr. Whale panicked again then stuttered out, "Come in."

Regina strode inside his office and stood with her hands on hips. Dr. Whale swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Dr. Whale? Well?" Regina spoke in mayor tone.

"Well. You are here and I am afraid to tell you." He said.

"What is it?" She barked. He winced.

"Emma's body vanished from the morgue. It was empty when I pulled out the gurney and it was not there." Dr. Whale looked away and won't look at Regina's reaction. He was scared if Regina threw a fireball at him.

"What!" Regina screamed. Dr. Whale ducked his head under the desk and waited for other outburst from Regina.

"YOU! GET UP AND LOOK AT ME! DR. WHALE!" She walked around his desk and grabbed his collars to get up then yelled on his face. He literally peed on his pants and whimpered.

"Yes." He whispered.

"What's going on?" She commanded.

"I don't know! I just pulled out and it was gone but I am not sure how." He sneered.

Regina rolled her eyes and walked away then paused. "Do you have surveillance cameras in the morgue or outside the morgue room?"

Dr. Whale's color drained on his face and paused. She turned and yelled, "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" He nodded and ran out from his office. The nurses were confused again. Regina strode out and smiled at them.

Dr. Whale ran to the surveillance room in the basement and told the police to check on the morgue. They did and Regina waved herself in the purple smoke to the surveillance room. They screamed when she appeared.

"Sorry." She sneered. Dr. Whale looked away.

"I found the camera in the morgue." A security guard said.

They watched the video of the morgue, it was about 6 hours ago, and it was on the record. Dr. Whale gaped in awe when he saw a man with archery. Regina's face drained in the color and looked at Dr. Whale.

"Is it Robin Hood?" Regina asked for clarify. He nodded. She screamed and waved herself in a purple smoke.

* * *

Regina appeared in the woods near Robin's area and walked toward his place to find him. She arrived, looked around in the tent and saw Robin near the bonfire. Other men stared at her for longer until someone nudged Robin to look at her. He turned and gaped in awe.

She spoke in a manner, "Hello Robin Hood. I see that you have my Emma Swan's body. So don't you?" She arched her eyebrow.

Robin walked toward her and crossed his arms. "Yes, I have her body here. But don't misunderstand on my situation."

"Why did you have her body?"

"It's complicated."

"What is it complicated? Do you realize that I am a mayor? Do you have a right to take her body away from the hospital?" She sneered.

"Well, I rather that you come with me and look for yourself." He said. Regina was taken aback and hesitantly nodded. They walked toward the big tent and came in.

"Now, you go ahead." He said. Regina looked away and walked inside then saw her. She gasped in awe. Robin ducked his head down and left her.

* * *

**A/N: What happened next? **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Some of you are confused with the chapter four. It is connected to this chapter 5. It is a flashback or something. Enjoy it. Ignore my grammars. I know that this is my problem. I am trying to do my best. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Secret Revealed**

_**\- 48 hours earlier in the town council meeting - **_

_Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Ruby and Regina discussed about the funeral for Emma Swan in the office. The time ticked every minute. They were planning to have a nice funeral. But one problem is they didn't know that they had a electronic bug under the table surrounding them. It's a big deal for one person to hear everything from the beginning to the end. _

_Across the town, Sidney opened his laptop, put his headphones on and clicked the app to open the video of the mayor's office and voice bug. He mischievously smiled. He heard some words about Emma and decided to make other plans to get her body out from the morgue and throw her body away but he thought about the revenge on these citizens who were mourning them. So, he took the blame on the only and one Robin Hood. He figured it out. _

_First thing, Sidney schemed on his plans to sneak in the morgue without a visual. He knew that they have surveillance videos everywhere in the hospital. He got an idea to make himself a disguise as Robin Hood. Then his second thing is to bring her body in the tent where everybody can't find it until somebody knew that it would go to Robin Hood and it look like a murder from him. He snickered on his plans. Finally, he finished making the plans. _

* * *

_Next morning, Sidney walked to the convert to see Blue Fairy for collecting fairy dust. He knocked on the door and heard her voice by commanding, "Come in." He strode inside her office and sat down on the chair in the front of Blue Fairy. _

"_Hello Mr. Glass. What can I help you?" The Blue Fairy said. _

"_I need your help to collect your fairy dust. It's none of your business to be nosy on my plans. Is this clear?" Sidney spoke. _

"_Ok, I am going to get you an amount of fairy dust but you know that it is dangerous to use it." She said in a serious tone. He nodded. _

"_Yes, I understand." The Blue Fairy stood and walked out from the office. He followed her along to the basement. She picked a small bag for fairy dust and scooped an small amount of it in the bag. Then she tied around the bag then gave him. He received it and looked up at her. _

"_Thank you Blue Fairy. It's a pleasure to have you here. Have a good day." He decided to throw the fairy dust on her to forget about their conversation. Finally, she blinked and looked around the fairy dust room then looked at him again. _

"_What am I doing here?" She asked. _

"_Oh, I just found you here because you forgot something to turn it off so I searched for you few minutes ago until you're here." He avoided to tell a truth and decided to tell a lie. He hid a bag behind his back and smiled. Blue Fairy nodded and left the room. He watched her out of his sight and looked on his left hand holding a bag of fairy dust. _

"_You don't know you gave me that bag." Sidney chuckled and left the room. _

* * *

_After the hours in the night, he went into his office and checked on the list for completed tasks for a day. He knew that it's time for him to change him into Robin Hood. He walked to the bathroom, put the fairy dust on himself and chanted in different language then spoke out, "Robin Hood." The fairy dust were spinning around him to become Robin Hood. He glanced over on the mirror. _

_Finally, Sidney was disguised in Robin Hood. He smiled and it worked. He walked out and looked for something to appear but it's nothing to be happened. Sidney walked to the hospital and saw the nurses come to him. He enchanted the nurses and doctors to sleep. _

_The nurses and doctors dropped everything and fell down on the ground for a good hour. He walked to the basement and put a code on the device to open the door. It clicked and pushed widely. He came in the morgue room and searched for Emma Swan's body until he found it on the middle of the door and pulled out. He saw a body of Emma Swan. He smiled and took her with him to his car in the parking lot behind the hospital. He put her in the backseat and drove away to the forest. _

_In few minutes later before the dawn came up, Sidney got her body out from the car and walked to the big tent. He put her on the table and enchanted her into a preservation spell. He knew that Regina couldn't save her unless she found a spell to break it. He sighed loudly and left the tent. _

* * *

_After his departure from the forest, Sidney felt tingled on his body and knew that disguise was gone. He came back to himself again, decided to sleep more and would watch the citizens around in the town. _

_In the hospital, the nurses and doctors woke up from the fairy dust, got up and resumed working on their shifts. Dr. Whale was sleeping in his office, woke up and looked around his office. He was confused and looked over the clock, it was 9am. He stared at it longer and felt weird. Until a nurse knocked on his door, Dr. Whale commended her to come in and gave him a file of Emma Swan. He decided to work on the body in the morgue. _

_He walked toward the nurses' station to check everything with his patients then decided to take a case on Emma. He sighed and strode toward the morgue room. He went to pull the door for Emma's body and found it empty. He panicked out. _

_Sidney watched Dr. Whale and Regina Mills in the action. He laughed and his plans worked. He couldn't wait to go get his revenge. He continued to work as a citizen in town. He whistled happily while he came in Granny's Diner to get his breakfast and start his day. _

* * *

**A/N: This chapter... Flashback... 48 hours earlier... Shocking. Blame on Sidney again. See you on Chapter 6. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been a long time since a year. I've been busy with other stories and college stuffs. This chapter was my writer's block for a long time. So, you have it. **

**Before you read this chapter, it's a very SwanQueen fic with a happy ending. (Robin is in this chapter but he will be not in another chapters from now on. Also, for Captain Hook is not in this story.)**

**No Beta at this time. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Suspicions of the Events**

Regina walked toward the body of Emma Swan, saw the glow on the skin and inspected on every details until she realized that Emma was on the preservation spell all the time. She was suspecting on the events and decided to come out to see Robin. She strode toward the men who were sitting around the bonfire and commanded them to find Robin for her. Some men scattered to search for Robin and she stood impatiently.

The brunette woman was reeling her thoughts while waiting for the thief of the woods. She looked around in the campground area and finally watched the little boy who was playing with the stick on the sand. She remembered Henry when he was young to play with the stick on the sand while they were on the beach. She unconsciously smiled at herself until the voice interrupted her thoughts. Regina finally turned around to face Robin in person.

"Do you need me?"

"Yes, why is Emma lying on your table?"

"To be honest with you, I have no idea what's going on with everything. I just knew that she died." The thief said. The brunette woman sighed dramatically. He furrowed his brows and looked at his men who were chuckling with their jokes on the table. Regina raked her hand through her brown locks and spoke lightly.

"So, where were you at that time when Emma was there on your table?"

"I was hunting with my men in the early morning. We just got back here like one hour ago before you arrived." Robin informed her while he was playing with his wedding ring. He watched his son laughing along with Will. Regina looked at the little boy and nodded with a reply.

"Thanks. So, who is that little boy?"

"Roland, my son."

"Nice. So, I think I should bring Emma back to the vault. It would be safe if I could study on the spell."

"What kind of a spell is that?" Robin asked with his curiosity. The brunette woman scoffed and walked back to the tent where the blonde woman was laying on the table. The thief took his guts to follow Regina on the way. Regina sighed and spoke lightly.

"It's a difficult spell. It's a preservation spell."

"What is it?" The thief said with his perplexed face. The brunette woman looked at him and explained while she was examining on Emma's body and finally stared at the beautiful angelic face. Robin stared at Regina with his curiosity after getting interested in her beautiful presence.

"It's like you preserve your body and it won't go into ashes or become the debris. I wonder how the spell worked."

"Oh." Robin said with his understanding look. Regina looked up at him and nodded then flicked her wrist to vanish the blonde woman's body back to her mansion. She vetoed her location, the vault. The brunette woman knew that Emma would be lonely in the vault and wanted her to be closer to her. The thief raised his eyebrow at her while he was looking on the table. Regina rolled her eyes and spoke lightly.

"It's ok. Emma is safe for now. And thank you. I see myself out. Have a good day in the woods."

"Thanks for coming." The mayor nodded and flicked her fingers to poof herself back to the mansion. Robin sighed dramatically. He thought he had no chance to ask her out but the thief knew that Regina was not his type at all. He knew his guts by telling that the brunette woman was obviously gay and madly in love with the town's savior. Robin knew that when he saw her in the town meeting. He gave up and focused on his Merry Men and Roland.

* * *

Back in the mansion, Emma was in the guest room and lying there on the bed. In few minutes later, Regina appeared in the room and walked toward the bed to check on the pulse. She knew that the blonde woman already was dead and felt stupid toward herself until she heard the familiar voice behind her. Regina whipped her head at the brunette boy who was standing in the doorway.

"Why is Emma here?"

"Ehh…" The brunette mayor stuttered her words and knew that she was nervous to tell her son about everything. Henry tilted his head and asked right away.

"She should be in the morgue since you are paying for the proper burial."

"Henry. I have something to tell you." Regina looked at the blonde woman on the bed and back to her son's emerald eyes. He was like his birthmother in some ways but his attitude was hers since she raised him in her household. The brunette woman smiled at him and explained right away.

"What?" The brunette boy nodded and said while he was walking toward the bed. He stared at his blonde mother who was looking peaceful and heard his brunette mother. Henry sat down beside Emma on the side of the bed. Regina fidgeted her hands and sat down. The brunette boy looked at his brunette mother and waited.

"I think that Emma is alive."

"What?" Henry asked with a perplexed face. The brunette woman ran her hand on her face and sighed until explained again.

"She is in the preservation spell."

"Like you store your body eternity?"

"Yes." Regina answered with a nod. The brunette boy furrowed his brows at her and studied on the blonde woman on the bed. The brunette woman stared at her son and glanced toward Emma's face.

* * *

The silence took over in the guest room. The Mills didn't move at all but stayed on their position until the phone rang on the table stand. Regina looked at the caller id and found out it was Mary Margaret. She sighed and picked up the phone then answered.

"Hello?"

"This is Mary Margaret, I just found out that Emma was missing again. Where was she?"

"Emma is here in my guest room since I found her in Robin Hood's campground this afternoon." The brunette mayor informed her right away while she was rolling her eyes. She knew that the idiots came in her nerves most of the time but not for Emma. Regina unconsciously smiled at herself until she looked at her son who was staring at her. Her smile faltered in a second.

"Oh. You should put Emma back to the morgue so we can have our proper burial." Mary Margaret explained after hearing the mayor's information. Regina rolled her eyes again and answered.

"This is safer because she is in the spell."

"What is the spell? Oh my god, you did it to her!?" The pixie cut brunette woman yelled over the phone. The brunette mayor pulled her landline phone away from her while they listened to the loud voice. Henry raised his eyebrows at his brunette mother and opened his mouth but Regina halted him with a reply.

"Don't worry. I didn't do it to her. It's a preservation spell. So, I have to go like now. I almost forgot to cook the dinner."

"Of course, I'm sorry to bother you at this time. Tell Henry that we love him more."

"I will. Good evening, Ms. Blanchard." Regina informed her before hanging up on her. The brunette boy raised his eyebrows at her with no reply. She put the phone back on the table stand and looked at her son with a reply.

"What?"

"Aren't you explaining every details to her about Emma's preservation spell?"

"First, I would like to research on the spell before I tell her. Because it's appropriate to have the facts straight." The brunette woman pointed out on her defense. Henry thought about it and nodded with his agreement.

"All right. So, what will we can do with her since she is on the bed?"

"Now, we cook something for our dinner. By the way, she won't vanish again." Regina answered with a warning look. The brunette boy nodded and got up then left the room. She sighed and looked at the angelic face with a reply.

"Why did someone vanish you out in the air? Who did it to you?"

No answer from the blonde woman on the bed gave Regina the chills. The room took over the silence between the ladies. The brunette woman raked her hand on her face and sighed then got up. She stared at Emma and studied on the facial features. Regina tilted her head to look upon the blonde woman's body and reached her hands on the chest where the gunshot placed.

She looked under the shirt and saw the holes on the chest. It put her to feel nauseous and knew that Emma was dead because of the gunshot wounds. The brunette woman put her hands away from touching on the gunshot wounds and closed her eyes to let her tears dripping on her cheeks. Regina looked away toward the window which it was dark outside and walked toward them.

Her tears were still dripping on her cheeks. The brunette woman stared at the reflection of herself on the window. She saw herself feeling torn because of Emma's death and wanted the blonde woman coming back alive. Regina wondered if her banters with Emma faded away since the death. Until, the familiar voice came back to stop her thoughts and she froze for a minute. It was Emma.

"Look at me."

* * *

Regina turned around to face the blonde woman and gasped. The real body was still laying on the bed and didn't do anything but just stayed still. The soul was visible to the brunette woman. Emma gave a sad smile at her and she was standing in front of her. The brunette woman looked at the body of Emma Swan on the bed then looked back to the soul of the blonde woman.

"Emma?" The brunette woman asked with a soft tone. The blonde woman smiled gently with a nod. Regina started to cry while looking at her. She couldn't feel anything but heartbroken because of the blonde woman. Emma stared at her while she caressed her touch on the brunette mayor's face and spoke lightly.

"Don't cry."

"You died." Regina whimpered while feeling hurt. The blonde woman nodded and looked at her body on the bed. The brunette woman looked down at the floor and Emma looked back at her with an answer.

"That's not how I died." Regina snapped her head after hearing the blonde woman's voice and looked at the body then looked back at her. Emma shook her head with a sad smile. The brunette woman wiped her tears with her free hand and spoke lightly.

"How?"

"I just remembered that I was in cabin."

"Yes, you died in the cabin. Did you see anyone coming after you?"

"That's the problem. I didn't remember whom to shoot me. But I remembered that someone put me on the fairy dust." Emma said with her memory lane. The brunette woman furrowed her brows and walked toward the bed. The blonde woman sighed and turned around to face her then watched Regina doing the magic.

The brunette woman lifted her hands up and chanted some words to make a spell on the blonde woman on the bed. She closed her eyes and envisioned the scene in the cabin. Regina focused on Emma's emerald eyes gazing everywhere in the cabin before she died.

* * *

_**\- Few weeks ago in the cabin – **_

_**Emma blinked several times when she was waking up. She slowly looked around herself and felt the ropes wrapping her hands and legs attaching to the chair. The blonde woman looked at herself and found out that she was wearing her tank top and a boyshort. She was having the questions but looked around in the cabin. **_

_**It was a very dirty cabin and it seemed that way no one used the cabin for the years. Emma took a mental note about the cabin's location and checked over everything sharp on the floor or the kitchen nearby. There were no knives or sharp weapons so she could free herself from the chair. It was no luck for her. **_

_**The blonde woman sighed and felt a pain on her head. She winced when she felt little dizzy. Emma tried to shake her head for few minutes until she heard the car coming in the distance. She started to panicked and looked around to find a hiding spot but the chair was trapped with the screws on the floor. It was fucked up plan for her to get out of the cabin. **_

_**Emma scowled at herself when the door opened to slam on the wall. It was loud when it happened. She looked up at the masked man and spoke lightly. **_

"_**Who are you!?" **_

"_**The masked man. I just was coming to check on you if you are awake. But now, you just are awake." He said. **_

"_**Fuck you. Why did you take me here away from Storybrooke?" **_

"_**Because I have to." He answered while walking to the kitchen for his drink. Emma followed him with her emerald eyes and scowled. The cold air was blowing straight ahead at her and the blonde woman started to shiver. It was a night time. The problem was that the blonde woman had no idea that she was stranded in the cabin for three days. **_

_**Her stomach started to growl and Emma stared at the masked man who was eating his dinner. The smell was pushing her to get food and she decided to demand after him. The masked man was ignoring her while he was plotting over his plan. **_

"_**Hey! Get me food. I'm starving!" **_

_**The masked man finally finished with his meal and found a rot bread from the plate. He walked to her and threw it at her face with a reply. **_

"_**This is your food. I will be back in the morning. Sleep tight." The masked man sneered and left the cabin after closing the door behind him. Emma scowled at him and wiggled her legs to lose the rot bread on the ground then kicked it off with her right foot. The blonde woman was looking up at the window which it was a little bit far from the door. It was the woods. She sighed and tried to wiggle her hands into the rope but it was too tightly. **_

_**The pain was swelling her wrists and legs. Emma felt it and screamed after burning the red lines on her wrists and decided to give up. She wondered how many days she stranded herself since the masked man took her to the cabin. In her thoughts, she was worried about Regina and Henry if they couldn't find her at all since few days. **_

_**-End of the Flashback – **_

* * *

Regina finished with her spell and blinked her eyes several times. Emma was sitting on the chair and watched over the brunette woman who was envisioning herself as Emma in the cabin. She shook her head and looked up at the blonde woman with a reply.

"It was a masked man but he had no name."

"Did you hear his voice? Can you identify it?" Emma asked with her curiosity. The brunette woman gave a sad smile and shook her head. The blonde woman sighed and nodded at herself. Regina tilted her head and asked.

"How long did you stay in the cabin after the masked man took you from your apartment?"

"I didn't know."

"Ok. I have to investigate on the case with David tomorrow morning. Right now, I'm focusing on the dinner." Regina said while getting up from the bed. Emma stood up after seeing the brunette woman walking toward the door. The brunette woman turned around to see the blonde woman's soul vanishing in the air and sighed then left on her way to the kitchen downstairs with her son.

* * *

**A/N: This story have 9 more chapters left. I decided to shorten this story with 2K words. I'm sorry that I've been not back on this story for a while. Now, I'm working on My Emma Swan - Chapter 17 right now.  
**

**If you haven't had a chance to read 'Fate Must Be Bitch!', go ahead. Enjoy your time. **

**Please review on this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Some of you complimented on my story, I thank you. Now, it is your new update. Welcome back, my old followers and I welcome you, my new followers to this one. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Crime Scene**

Regina arrived at the crime scene with David. She looked around to see if Emma appears but it was no sight of her. It caused her to sigh deeply and run her hand on her forehead with a less stress. The blond guy entered in the crime scene and took a look at the blood puddle on the floor. The brunette woman came in right after him and explained.

"I found her body here few weeks ago. I just enchanted a spell on her body last night. It was no name and he had a mask on his face. Right now, it's nothing useless to help us to solve this damn case."

"Regina, I know you are stressed to find out who is my daughter's killer. Did you collect evidence from here?"

"Yes. I did. I brought those evidences to Dr. Whale and his investigate team."

"Now, what did he tell you?" He asked while looking through the books on the shelves.

"It's all Emma's blood. That's hers but no evidence belongs to him."

"I'll be damned." David retorted while looking around in the cabin. Regina shook her head and pledged for Emma to appear in front of her. It was no answer from her. She walked through in the room and searched for evidence while he was scattering in the kitchen. It was useless to her when she searched everything in the living room and the den which she overlooked from her view.

* * *

Few hours in the search inside the cabin, Regina and David almost gave up for their hard work on the crime scene. The brunette was almost coming out of the den and spotted something odd on the wall which it was facing away from the window. It was viewed on the backyard. She walked over to the window and took a look until she spotted the small shed.

The brown-haired woman came out quickly after yelling back at David. He was almost finished with his search in the kitchen and heard the footsteps then looked around to see her running outside around the cabin. The blond man was curious about her rush and gathered the evidences in the bag then went after her.

"I found the shed!"

Arriving at the small shed, Regina hardly breathed and looked over her shoulder. David walked briskly and looked at the small shed. She put her hands on her hips and explained right away. He listened to her and got on with his curiosity on the small shed.

"I found the shed when I almost came out to get you but I saw something odd on the wall until I got closer and saw that shed outside."

"Ok, what's inside it?" The blond man asked while investigating on the shed's exterior design. She shook her head and walked to the doors then conjured her gloves to cover her hands. The brunette woman reached the door to open it and came inside. He followed her away.

They stepped on the hardwood floor and searched for the light. It was dark inside the shed and the sunset already went down. David got his phone and used the flashlight app to search for the switch until he found one. It switched on and they widened their eyes with their slack-jawed mouths.

Every wall, the pictures were everywhere and the plan was on the board. They looked around and absorbed everything on those evidences. David was terrified when he saw the big guns that was displayed on the wall and spoke lightly.

"Everything points to Emma. Why her?"

Regina looked through the pictures of the blonde sheriff who was hanging out with her family and even her too. She looked over at the board and studied on them for a while. He looked at the exact picture of his daughter.

Emma was smiling at Regina while they were outside at the Miner's Festival. She was wearing her infamous red leather jacket with blue jeans and black boots. Under her jacket, it was her favorite fairytale character, Evil Queen. It caused Regina to laugh at her shirt. It was a perfect moment between these ladies.

It made him smile when he saw that scene between Henry's mothers. The brunette woman was beside him and saw that picture as he did. It caused her to blurt it out right away. David was surprised that the mayor had a gut to say something about his daughter.

**_"I love her."_**

"You do?" He asked. The brown-haired mayor chuckled with a small nod then caressed on the blonde woman's face on the picture. The blond guy looked at her and nodded with his understanding with no words. He sighed and turned around to look through paperwork and plan on the board.

"It was targeting her. Every picture of her but who did you see the pictures on the wall?" Regina explained right away as she indicated them on the wall. He looked up at her and took a close-up on these pictures from the wall until he finally realized that most of the pictures were Regina and Emma in their closeness.

"It's you, someone targeted you too."

"Yes, I'm in a danger. And, this is his office."

"How did you know if it is him?" David inquired her right away with his curiosity. He didn't get any obvious clues in the shed. The brunette woman turned around to face him and spoke lightly.

"I saw him through my magic."

"What's else?"

"He was the one who shot her at a late night. It was very dark outside. Everything was rotten in there. No one heard a gunshot in here and it was stranded around inside the woods." Regina replied with a sigh. He was staring at her with a sympathy look and watched her going to see Emma on same picture then went out. She looked over her shoulder and let her tears dripping on her cheeks.

* * *

After wrapping up in the crime scene, they gathered the photos from the wall and packed them into the evidence box. Of course, they did snap some photos of it before doing that in the process. David was worried about Regina's state of mind because he just heard her saying that she loved her daughter.

He didn't mind if Emma is gay or not and he vaguely supported his daughter's happiness, that's important to him. But on his side, he was not sure if his wife, Snow would be up for anything like that one he just was surprised from Regina's declaration of love for their daughter. It left him alone to focus on his duty as an acting sheriff.

Regina finished herself by helping David with the evidences and decided to send herself back to the mansion where Emma was in the guest room. The acting sheriff shook his head and carried them out to his car then drove to the station for his investigation.

* * *

Across from the crime scene, Sidney was growling at them when he appeared to be there for witnessing everything he lost to the acting sheriff Regina requested to look around in his office. Everything he had was ruining his day and he only wanted her to be his and forever. In his mind, he was mentally making any notes to hunt Emma's family down before someone find him to be a murderer.

The last thing on his mind, he smiled at himself when he ran back to his office at Storybrooke Daily Newspaper and closed his door behind him. Sidney looked at the wall where he was keeping the copies of his and mischievously smiled at himself. He planned to use something that is painful to the Storybrooke True Love couple of all. He walked back to the drawer and opened it then dug out the weapon with a chuckle.

Sidney turned around and went toward the window. He unlocked then opened it and settled up his weapon on the window sill. He crouched down and looked through the target's lens to find Snow who was walking around in the loft. Sidney saw David throwing papers from the evidence box in the station through the lens.

Few minutes later, he formed the plans in his head and cocked his weapon quickly. Sidney looked through the lens to see Snow who was washing the dishes in the kitchen and smiled at himself before triggering the weapon. It was a perfect aim to target Snow's heart. At same time, David was clenching his heart after dropping the paperwork on the floor before Ruby came in with a whistle.

Finally, he won by beating them in the game and cleaned everything out from his view. Sidney turned around and grabbed his gloves to gather his evidence to be not valid through everything. He finally cleared his identity through touching the weapon and decided to leave his office with a match and gasoline over on his evidences.

He ran out of his building and yelled at some people who were chattering outside. He asked for help. Some were frightening when they saw the fire in the building and others called the police to get the fire trucks to hose the fire down. Sidney perfected his crying look with his make-believing act and sobbed when he saw the building finally collapsing after the firemen came.

Few minutes later, Sidney gave his statement to the authorities while David was carrying out to the hospital for ER. Snow was too when she was found by her grandson and Regina who was conjuring herself to appear in the loft. He smiled at himself when he dismissed from them and walked away from the crime scene and disappeared right away.

* * *

It left Storybrooke people to mope over the town when they heard the news about Snow and David in the hospital. Henry was crying in his mother's arms while Dr. Whale explained everything. Regina huffed and yelled at him with her orders of authority. The doctor was afraid of the mayor and hesitantly nodded then ran back to the emergency room where Snow was held in with the doctors and nurses.

Ruby witnessed everything by investigating the bullet from the loft and searched for an answer. She was frustrated with the evidences and looked around in the loft but it was none at all. The brunette waitress decided to come back to the station to investigate on David's position where he was falling over on the chair after she found him.

In her heart, it was clenching for Emma's life to be alive but she was worrying about Storybrooke True Love Couple and their family. She finally called the mayor with an explanation of no evidences in the loft and station. Regina was angry with the murderer who killed Emma's family and embraced her son with her eyes shut out. In her mind, she was praying for everyone's safety and decided to make an announcement soon after getting the news about Henry's grandparents.

* * *

Few hours later, Dr. Whale came in to find them in disheveled positions on the chair. He cleared his throat to wake Regina up and let Henry sleep in her arms. The brunette mayor groaned after hearing his voice and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Hello."

"Hi. Is everything all right for Snow and David?" Regina asked.

"Yes and no."

"What is it?" The brunette woman was concerned about Emma's parents but had some sympathy for them because it was Emma's parents after all. They fought against their skins for the years and everyone in the town already knew that Snow and Regina had famous history.

"David is stable and I gave him some painkillers. Also, for Snow… she is in coma right now. She was lucky that she missed the chance of getting shot in her heart. It was targeting through her lung. We've been placing her on the alternative one for her to breathe properly. I have no knowledge how long we keep her with the alternative one until the recovery of the lung. Any questions?"

"No, thanks. Can we see them?" She asked. Dr. Whale nodded and gestured them along to their room where David and Snow were. Henry was yawning and walking with his mother to see his grandparents. Regina thanked the doctor and came in with her son to see them. The brown-haired boy started to sob when he saw his grandmother in the coma with a lot of tubing. Regina felt her heart coming up in her throat and closed her eyes to hear her son's wailing heart.

It was a painful day for her to see everything collapsing on her. She didn't realize that she had a lot of burden on herself when it came to Emma's death on the first day then Snow and David's terrifying news. The brunette woman sat down on the chair and comforted her son in her arms while watching Storybrooke True Love's Couple on their bed.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, this story have no major character death as you are worrying.  
**

**Please review. **


End file.
